Gatling Gun
The Gatling Gun is a weapon featured in Red Dead Revolver, Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2. Description The Gatling Gun is one of the best known early rapid-fire weapons and a forerunner of the modern machine gun. It is one of two such weapons in Red Dead Redemption, the other being the Browning Gun. Red Dead Revolver A Gatling gun features in several missions, the first being "Carnival Life", then "Devils and Angels". Red Dead Redemption In Red Dead Redemption the Gatling gun has unlimited ammunition. It is first used in the mission "The Assault on Fort Mercer", mounted in the back of Nigel West Dickens' stagecoach. Gatling guns also appear in several other missions thereafter including: *"Mexican Caesar" *"The Great Mexican Train Robbery" *"The Gates of El Presidio" *"An Appointed Time" Three Gatling guns can always be found mounted inside El Presidio. This gun is commonly used by the Mexican Army in it's campaign against the rebels. The Gatling Gun used in the mission "The Assault on Fort Mercer" is said to be a government issue weapon, suggesting that US Army had endorses the weapon at some point. In-game, however, the US Army use the contemporary Browning Gun, likely meaning that they came to view the Gatling Gun obsolete in comparison. Undead Nightmare A Gatling gun can still be found in El Presidio and doctors often use them for protection out in the wilderness. A new Gatling gun has been mounted on one of the buildings in Rathskeller Fork. When confronted by an undead horde, John Marston can apply Phosphorus Coating to the gun's ammo supply to make it an even more potent weapon. In Undead Nightmare, the unlimited ammunition of the Gatling Gun is beneficial due to the relative scarcity of other types of ammunition. Multiplayer In Multiplayer Free Roam, only three Gatling Guns can be found, two at El Presidio and one at Fort Mercer. Various Free For All and Gang maps as well as Stronghold have Gatling guns available to players. Some co-op missions also include Gatling guns. The Heavy Weapons Challenges allow the player to collect XP and Titles for obtaining kills with the Gatling gun. Red Dead Redemption 2 Only one Gatling Gun can be found in Red Dead Redemption 2. It can be found in Fort Mercer which, given that this is in New Austin, means that it can only be used in the epilogue. Trivia * *The Gatling Gun in Red Dead Redemption lacks the hopper/magazine that is a necessary component to feed ammunition to the real world gun; whereas Marston fires the game weapon by himself, the actual gun required a fulltime loader. *Even though the Gatling Gun has unlimited ammunition, the person the player is working with will sometimes say that the player "needs the ammunition." *There is a very rare glitch in which the player uses the Gatling Gun immediately after the Bolt Action Rifle, and the Gatling will only fire one bullet every time the firing handle is turned. *After completing one or more missions involving the Gatling Gun, it will likely show in the Stats as the player's Favorite Weapon. This may be due to the game counting weapon use by shots fired rather than kills or time. Gallery File:Gatling.revolver.jpg Gatling Gun.jpg Legkill uglychris.jpg 20-06-2019_07-51-47-qepfltam.png|Gatling Gun in Red Dead Redemption 2 20-06-2019_07-51-54-x3iiic2n.png Rdr assault fort mercer11.jpg Rdr assault fort mercer32.jpg Rdr_marston_gatling_gun.jpg Achievements The Gatling Gun can be used to unlock the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Related Content es:Ametralladora_Gatling Category:Weapons in Revolver Category:Weapons in Redemption Category:Stationary weapons Category:Weapons in Redemption 2